No Such Thing As A Happy Ending
by emgem2000
Summary: Sometimes there are happy endings where everyone lives happily ever after. But more often than not, the ending isn't happy. It's painful and sad and hurtful. But it's real.
1. Lindy

**This fic is dedicated to my lovely proof reader Superdan910. Except he proof-read the hard copy, so, you know, no difference to this thing really... Thanks Daniel!**

* * *

><p>Dear Kyle,<p>

We started with a letter, and I'm writing this now because... I don't know why I'm writing this now. I'm not sure I'll ever have the guts to give this to you and actually let you read it.

The thing is, Kyle; the thing is that I fell in love with Hunter. I know, physically, you're the same person, but... you aren't. I thought being Hunter for so long could have changed you. And it did, for a little while. For a little while, my Hunter, my part of you was still on top. I thought the old Kyle – the popular jerk who thought looks were everything – I thought he was gone. And I guess I thought we'd both live happily ever after, like some fairytale on Disney Channel.

I should know, by now, that _that_ never happens. I should know that me, the smart transfer girl with the drugged-up daddy, will never end up with you, the boy that every girl at high school has dreamt of kissing. You and me... I guess I should have known that it never would've worked out.

Still, I didn't expect the old you to come back so quickly, so readily. I didn't expect in you I thought was gone to resurface so easily, along with your looks. But last night, when you told me that you thought we should keep our relationship 'private', I realised how stupid I'd been.

I fell in love with Hunter. And Kyle, you aren't him. I thought you'd changed – I thought _I'd_ changed you. But I haven't. Just another thing I should have known was impossible.

This isn't going well. I'm repeating myself and rambling. But what I'm trying to say, Kyle, is that you aren't the boy I'm in love with. It looks to me like that boy is gone, and I'm not sure I'll ever see him again. He loved me, but you Kyle, you don't. Someone like you could never love someone like me.

But thank you. Thank you for letting me believe, just for a little while, that happy endings were real. I'll never forget that.

-Lindy


	2. Kyle

**For Beth, of course.**

* * *

><p><em>Y<em>_ou told me you loved me._

Kyle read the text from Lindy and sighed. Why did girl always have to make things so complicated? None of them ever seemed to be happy with what they had. They always wanted more from him. Couldn't they see how lucky they were?

His phone had gone off a couple of minutes earlier. He'd thought about ignoring it. Since he was _him_ again, he'd been getting lots of texts. Mainly from girls who wanted to _be_ with him. His popularity hadn't disappeared when his looks had. He guessed – although he didn't like it – that he probably had his father to thank for that. He hated owing his father, but he did. He also hated to say that, actually, his father _was_ right. Looks _were_ everything. Not to everyone; Lindy had proved that. But to the rest of the world... If you didn't look good, you were nothing. Being ugly had proved that to him.

Lindy... He needed to do something about her. She was a nice chick, and for a while, yes, he had had feelings for her. But it was just attraction, he had told himself. He knew all about _that_ emotion, and about how it never lasted. His parents had taught him that.

And now he was beautiful again, what real difference did it make? If he was perfectly honest with himself, he didn't think he would've stayed with Lindy for long anyway. She was nice enough, but she wasn't really _his_ kind of chick.

_You told me you loved me._

He read the text again. How was he supposed to reply to that? He could just break it off with her... But the part of him that was still Hunter hated him for even thinking that. But... it was wrong, wasn't it, to keep her hanging on like that? This way was surely better. She could get over him then, move on. And then he wouldn't have to pretend so much anymore. Yes. He didn't want to have to push down what he felt anymore. He looked _good_, and he knew it. And if he looked good, he could be so much else. So much bigger than he was now, so much better. He wouldn't compromise himself for her, that was wrong. And so he replied.

_I lied._

The ugly part of him was screaming at him, begging him not to press send. But the pretty part won. And Kyle knew, hitting the button that would break Lindy's heart, that the pretty part would always win. Because this world had no place for ugly people; and why should it?

He was beautiful again. That's what mattered. That's what had always mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
